Le coeur d'une mère
by JessSwann
Summary: Fan Dom : The Duchess  Georgiana coule des jours heureux avec Charles Grey …Mais….


**Fan Dom : ****The Duchess, le film de Saul Dipp**

**Disclaimers: ****Les personnages sont à l'histoire , je les empreinte juste**

_**Bonjour à tous … Voici donc un nouvel OS centré sur l'amour filial…. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Le cœur d'une mère**

Un rire. Une étreinte. Puis un rire à nouveau . Georgiana Spencer, duchesse du Devonshire, se lova contre son amant, Charles Grey. La main de l'homme caressa ses cheveux et elle gloussa à nouveau avec insouciance

« Que disent les journaux? » demanda-t-elle

Charles l'embrassa sur la tempe tandis qu'elle posait sa tête au creux de son cou

« Ils disent que la somptueuse Duchesse du Devonshire prend les eaux pendant que son époux réside à Londres. Ils disent aussi qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps auprès du politicien Charles Grey et de ses amis »

Georgiana éclata de rire et s'empara du journal.

« Plus de temps auprès de Charles Grey » déclara-t-elle en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Les deux amants retinrent leur souffle en même temps et le baiser s'approfondit.

« Je ne peux pas rester » souffla Charles

Georgiana hocha la tête.

« Il faut bien que vous accomplissiez votre devoir Mr le futur Premier Ministre. » sourit elle.

Charles sourit et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres

« Ce soir je serais tout à vous »

Un rire heureux lui répondit et il sortit.

Une fois seule Georgiana savoura son bonheur. Elle était jeune, belle, riche et aimée. Que pourrait elle demander de plus ?

()()

La réponse s'imposa à elle de la pire façon qu'il soit.

Le cœur de Georgiana s'arrêta net en découvrant son époux et sa mère sur le seuil de son appartement. Dans le regard du premier elle lut la désapprobation et le mépris. Dans celui de sa mère l'acceptation du premier.

« Bonsoir Gee » déclara froidement le Duc.

La jeune femme chercha une échappatoire des yeux. Sans succès. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine corsetée alors que son époux resserrait sa poigne sur elle.

« Il faut que vous rentriez à Londres et cessiez de faire jaser. Cette situation est intolérable »

Georgiana fixa son époux. Son tortionnaire. L'homme qui l'avait violée pour obtenir un fils et entretenait une liaison avec une femme qui avait été sa meilleure amie et qui était connue du tout Londres

« Je ne vois aucune raison de rentrer » répondit elle avec insolence

Le regard de sa mère la glaça. Elle n'avait aucune chance de la gagner à sa cause. Entre le pouvoir et le bonheur de sa fille, elle choisirait toujours le premier. Le Duc grimaça

« Si la situation devait perdurer je me verrais contraint de vous déchoir de vos droits d'épouse et de mère. Quand à Charles Grey, sa carrière politique serait finie. » annonça-t-il calmement.

Georgiana frissonna

« Je ne souhaite pas retourner à Londres avec vous. Et je ne fais rien de plus répréhensible que vous »

Son époux se tourna vers la mère de la jeune femme.

« Georgiana ma chérie .. Il te faut rentrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »déclara cette dernière

La jeune femme les repoussa avec horreur

« Non »

Le duc secoua la tête.

« Soit Georgiana. Je vous laisse les lettres de vos enfants. Leur mère leur manque. Mais si vous ne revenez pas vous les perdrez à jamais »

La duchesse détourna les yeux alors qu'il posait les lettres sur une chaise. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle ne se laisserait pas voler son bonheur une fois de plus.

()()

Elle n'avait pas rejoint Charles. Les yeux rivés sur la chaise, Georgiana pensait à ses enfants. A la menace de son mari .

Les dernières semaines avaient été magnifiques. Hors du temps. Hors de son mari et du quotidien qu'il lui imposait. Georgiana étouffa un sanglot au souvenir de la manière dont leur fils avait été conçu. Elle se souvint des mains du Duc sur elle, de son sexe en elle, détruisant tout les bastions de sa dignité. Elle se souvint de tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier jour après jour dans les bras de Charles Grey.

Les lettres l'attiraient comme un aimant. Alors qu'elle se tenait seule dans le salon de réception, Georgiana comprit à quel point ses filles et son fils lui manquaient . Elle avait tout accepté du Duc. Sa bâtarde, sa liaison…. Et tout ça pour se voir refuser le bonheur qu'elle connaissait avec Charles ! Elle ne pouvait l'accepter…

Pourtant….. Les lettres de ses filles l'attendaient… Ses filles l'attendaient …. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Georgiana. Elle se représenta les têtes blondes de ses enfants. Elle les entendit l'appeler. Son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'elle n'avait rien vu de leurs derniers progrès.

Alors elle comprit que ses enfants lui manquaient. Au delà de son amour pour Charles, au delà de son amour même. Jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de ses enfants. Elle se revit, insouciante, dans les bras de son amant. Elle aimait Charles. Sincèrement , sans calcul , sans arrière pensée…. Mais il y avait ses enfants. Ses enfants qui lui manquaient.

Georgiana étouffa un sanglot et ouvrit la première lettre. Elle était bourrée de fautes mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle ne vit que le cri d'une enfant trop longtemps privée d'une mère. Elle la reposa et prit la seconde. Elle lut le chagrin de ses enfants. Leur angoisse devant l'absence de leur mère. Alors elle comprit que le vide qu'elle avait ressenti plus fort chaque jour qu'elle avait passé aux côtés de Charles n'était pas dénué de sens. Ses enfants lui manquaient. Qu'ils soient siens ou non. Qu'ils aient été conçus dans les larmes ou dans la joie, elle ne pouvait les laisser. Pas même pour Charles Grey.

Georgiana ferma les yeux. Les larmes aux yeux, elle songea au jeune homme. A ses baisers, à ses caresses, à leur amour. Puis, elle se représenta l'absence. Le vide un plus pesant jour après jour. La façon dont ses enfants lui manqueraient si elle ne pouvait plus jamais les serrer contre elle. Alors, elle comprit Bess. Elle sut les raisons qui l'avaient poussée dans les bras du seul homme qui pouvait lui rendre ses enfants. Et elle pardonna enfin son amie.

Georgiana caressa les lettres de ses enfants. Jamais elle ne renoncerait à eux. Ils étaient l'amour de sa vie, le vide de ses jours…Même pour Charles Grey elle ne pouvait y renoncer. Elle se leva, le visage fermé. Dans son cœur l'amante venait d'abdiquer devant la mère. Elle allait rejoindre le Duc et Bess.


End file.
